Holding parts and processes for fastening electrical wires to a vehicle are known.
For example, German patent application DE 198 01 401 A1 describes a holding part for fastening a loom of cable to a vehicle component. In this holding part, a strip-shaped base element stretches along the electrical wires, which are bundled together into a loom of cable. A plurality of fasteners are arranged on the base element, which are used for fastening to the vehicle. The wires are fixed onto the base element using holders, for example cable ties or wrapping tape. The disadvantage of this is that an individual holding part must be provided for each bundle of wires, which makes the installation complex to assemble.
German patent application DE 10 2007 044 508 A1 describes a further holding part. This holding part has an inset with a plurality of receiving chambers running parallel in a longitudinal direction, which can have cables inserted into them through lateral openings. A flexible strip surrounds the insertion part and at least partly closes the openings. The disadvantage of this is that production of the wiring harness with this holding part is complicated as the wires must be inserted into the holding part from a lateral direction.